


Farewell

by chillychillywilly



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, I wrote this at 4am, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillychillywilly/pseuds/chillychillywilly
Summary: Bryce had never wanted to leave Ohm. But life goes along, and the time for them to part has come.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It might be a bit confusing, and if it is, I apologize <3

Bryce had never wanted this day to come. 

 

No matter how much he kicked around, wasted time, or tried to drag this out, their time together seemed to end much too quickly for Bryce's liking. And now that he laid here, dazed and confused, Bryce couldn't help but feel resentful. 

 

Why hadn't he taken advantage of their time together? For all the time he spent, over thinking and analyzing every little aspect of their life together, Bryce could've been laughing and smiling with Ohm. 

 

But he hadn't, and now he felt upset and angry at himself. Why was he so stupid? What made him think that this was a good idea? 

 

Bryce didn't want to dwell on it any longer. He’d have plenty of time to go over this later, wouldn't he? 

 

Bryce was happy to have met Ohm. Really and truly, meeting Ohm was probably one of the best moments in his life. He was never the same after all that they had been through, and the thought of Ohm leaving his life tore his already fragile heart to shreds. 

 

But now he stood here, heart heavy and shattered, terrified at the idea of leaving Ohm. Would Ohm be okay without him? 

 

Would Bryce ever be okay without Ohm?

 

He wanted to be able to smile, to grin and laugh and say that this was for the best, but no matter how he twisted and stretched the truth, he found that he just couldn't. 

 

Not when he still heard Ohm's voice calling his name from so far away, that is. 

 

Bryce blinks once or twice, and a bit of the haziness clears, making Bryce notice how lovely the stars up high look.  He smiles the best he can, a burning, twisted pain in his chest. 

 

Why was he even here again? It was so cold out, and with Ohm gone, he had nobody to take him home. 

 

Then again, home is where the heart is, isn't it? That would mean Bryce's home is wherever the hell Ohm is, which explains a lot as far as Bryce was concerned. 

 

Maybe it explained why Bryce needed Ohm so much, or how Bryce kept hearing Ohm's voice so often. All kinds of memories between the two flooded over him, a rush of kisses and bittersweet thoughts. 

 

A flood Bryce wouldn't mind drowning in, to be perfectly honest. 

 

Bryce had always been a bit of a romantic. It couldn't be helped- he was just an emotional person who dreamed a bit too much for his own good. And he had spent his entire life, it seemed, searching for somebody who would sweep him off his feet, for someone who would love Bryce the same way Bryce would love them. 

 

Somebody like Ohm, who he now had to leave. 

 

Leaving Ohm wouldn't have been all that bad if Bryce couldn't hear him calling his name every few seconds. 

 

They were loud, panicked, terror-filled cries that sounded so distant and distorted that Bryce was positive he was going insane. 

 

The harsh, bright white lights spinning above him only seemed to convince him more, all these faint, hushed voices swirling around him. He can't even make out the words anymore, his mind too fuzzy to focus on the words being said. 

 

He blinks once, and suddenly he's in front of Ohm. Bryce opens his mouth, to speak, to ask Ohm why he's back, or why he's crying so badly, but finds that no words come out. Could he even speak anymore?

 

His vision blurs, beginning to fade at the edges. Bryce can't think anymore. Everything is blurring and melting away from him, and no matter how hard Bryce tries to ignore it, the truth of the situation begins to dawn on him. 

 

Despite his wishes, Bryce closes his eyes, and this time they never open again. 

 


End file.
